Банды в GTA San Andreas
Банды в GTA: San Andreas - это криминальные группировки, разбросанные по всему штату Сан-Андреас. Каждая из них воюет как минимум с одной другой группировкой, имеет свои правила, порядки, свою территорию и своих лидеров. Не исключены союзы с другими бандами. Лос-Сантос Grove Street Familes Афро-американская банда, "родной дом" главного героя игры Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Карла "СиДжея" Джонсона. Самая честная банда в Лос-Сантосе, так как чтит кодекс улицы и противостоит наркотикам. Лидер банды - Шон "Свит" Джонсон. Банда носит одежду зелёного цвета. Предпочитают автомобиль Greenwood . Воюет с бандами Los Santos Vagos и со своими кровными врагами, бандой Ballas. В течение игры становится союзником банд Триады и Varrios Los Aztecas. Главный "родной" район - Гантон.Ho Selecta! - вторая миссия в Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, выдаваемая протагонисту Тони Сиприани ДономСемьи Леоне Сальваторе Леоне в его доме в Сент-Марке,Остров Портленд, Либерти-Сити. Миссия Править Тони приходит в дом Сальваторе, Мария, которая стоит за стойкой, видит Тони и говорит Сэлу, что Тони пришёл. Сэл говорит Тони, чтобы он сделал так, что забастовщиков отстранят. Тони решает привезти некоторые проститутки для их развлечения, и подбирает шесть проституток со всего города, чтобы привезти к бастующим на входе в Порт Портленда, но необходимо сделать это за шесть игровых часов (шесть минут игры) до того, как пикетная линия изменится. На улицах можно найти 8 проституток. В большинстве случаев, эти проститутки могут быть найдены передвигающимися по случайной части Портленда, но две в Сент-Марке в настоящее время оказывают услуги другим клиентам, что требует вмешательства игрока (нужно убивать клиентов). После привоза, по меньшей мере, шести проституток для бастующих, игрок завершает миссию. Цели миссии Править Для того, чтобы завершить миссию, игрок должен: *Собрать шесть проституток и доставить их к линии пикета в доки Портленда Телефонный звонок после миссии Править Мария Латоре: Hello Fido! It's Maria. Salvatore gave me your number... well I found it in his address book. But whatever! You're his new doggy, right? Well, I want to go walkies. I'll expect you over soon. (рус. пиратская версия Привет! Это Мария. Сальваторе дал мне Ваш номер... Я нашла его в телефонной книжке. Да какая разница! Ты его новый пёс на побегушках, да? Что-то мне хочется погулять... Буду ждать.) Смерти Править *Клиенты - Убиты за вызов проституток. Награда Править Награда за завершение миссии является $500, независимо от того, сколько еще проституток вы привезли. Миссии Frighteners для Сальваторе и Shop 'til you Strop для Марии Латоре будут разблокированы. БандаAvenging Angels также появляется с этого момента, так как Liberty City News после миссии сообщает об открытии филиала организации в Либерти-Сити. Интересные факты Править *Название миссии, скорее всего, отсылка на сериал «Bo’ Selecta!». *Эта миссия похожа на The Fuzz Ball в Grand Theft Auto III. Ballas Банда афро-американцев, которая стала большой по территории благодаря торговле наркотиками. Воюют с самой ненависной бандой - Grove Street, а также с бандой Varrios Los Aztecas. Сотрудничают с Los Santos Vagos, San Fierro Rifa. Носят одежду пурпурного цвета. Los Santos Vagos Самая большая по территории банда в Лос Сантосе. Торгует наркотиками также, как и Балласы. В союзе с бандитами Ballas, San Fierro Rifa, Русской Мафией. Воюют с бандами Grove Street, Varrios Los Aztecas, Triads (миссия "Возвращение домой"). Также нелюбят Мэдд Дога. Носят жёлтый цвет одежды. Varrios Los Aztecas Вторая честная банда в Лос Сантосе. Ненавидят наркотики также как Grove. Деятельность заключается в торговле оружием, гонках, торговле машинами Лоурайдер. Чемпионы в соревнованиях Лоурайдеров. Носят бирюзовый цвет одежды, поэтому их можно перепутать с San Fierro Rifa, у которых почти такой же цвет одежды. В союзе с бандой Grove Street Familes, так как сестра Свита в любовных отношениях с Лидером банды Varrios Цезарем Виалпандо. Родной район банды - El Korona. Сан-Фиерро San Fierro Rifa San Fierro Rifa - одна из группировок в городе Сан Фиерро, во главе которой стоит гангстер Ти-Боун. Как и большая часть штата занимается торговлей наркотиками. Наиболее трусливая банда (если подойти к ним на улице и выстрелить в них или ударить, то в большинстве случаев убегают от игрока.) Очень похожи на Varrios Los Aztecas, так как у них такой же цвет одежды. В союзе с Ballas, Los Santos Vagos. Враждуют с Triads, Varrios Los Aztecas. San Fierro Triads Группировка иммигрантов из Китая, обитающая в Чайнатауне и прилегающих районах. Их главари - Ву Зи Му (Вузи) и Ран Фа Ли. Солдаты группировки, как правило, вооружены пистолетами, однако, некоторые носят автоматы Калашникова. Они воюют с вьетнамской бандой Da Nang Boys, а после знакомства Сиджея с Ву Зи Му - с Ballas, San Fierro Rifa (Pier 69) и Los Santos Vagos (A Home in the Hills). Da Nang Boys Вьетнамская преступная группировка, основным бизнесом которой является работорговля. Ведут жестокую войну с Триадами. В союзе с San Fierro Rifa и Ballas. Лас-Вентурас Мафия Лас-Вентураса Категория:Банды в GTA: San Andreas Категория:Банды